Naruto Movie Kage Battle
by FlashWally22
Summary: See how it all happened from the birth of Shinigami to the upcoming battle of new kage blood versus the old. See how puppets came about, the secret to the Kiba the first sword of the hidden swordsmen of seven, the bees of the Stone Village kage, the reason of hate for Kekkei Genkeis in the Mist and the wrath of the Leaf! Warning may be slightly noncanon. NaruSaku.


_**Disclaimer Naruto**_

_****__So, I've always wanted to write my own version of a Naruto the movie, so here is my personal script for a movie that happened after the fourth shinobi war. I hope you like it and don't worry this is only the first chapter. We'll all see our favorite Orange suit Ramen eating Shinobi next chapter. Well, enjoy.  
_

A boy with black hair sat in a room by himself, he was sitting against a wall with his knees pulled up to his chest. His elbows rested on his knees, his shirt was red with elbow pads sewn in. His pants were tattered at the calves and green. He lifted up his head as he heard a noise, he had blue eyes.

The woman he saw was beautiful, she had long black hair in a pony tail with several bangs that covered her eyes. She had a pair of breasts that were double d and wore a gray tank top that showed her midriff. Her pants were black with a pair of long soft leather boots of gray with black laces. She wore a cape that had a gray interior and black exterior as could be seen by the cloth covering her shoulders with a black furlining. In her hair was a red rose and covering her eyes was a red bandanna, in the middle was symbol of a green elephant that had an infant behind it that had not grabbed the mother's tail.

The girl said with a smile, "I hear you looking at him, Leerama. You will be like us soon, no need to be sad."

She lowered to eye level as she smiled and stroked his head, "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you little brother. I love you too much, to the others you are a weapon and others you are the savior of our broken clan that has brought them together. To me, you are and always will be my brother. I have taken your place cause I love you and I won't fail you. I want you to remember that the dead are never far."

She leaned into Leerama's forehead as she kissed it and said to him, "Brother and sister forever, be right back."

A drop of blood hit the ground as she stood up and wiped at the blood streaking down from her right eye. She walked as she went out the door she heard him run to the door. A blue hand appeared as it close the door. The girl came to a stop as she said to the four men standing in front of her, "I'm ready."

One of the men said to her, "Huh, already in linked with your ghost that quickly. I'm impressed, well lets go shall we?"

The five them began walked as they did not look back and many people walked around all wearing the same bandannas as the girl. The moon sat as the dawn was at their backs and leaves around them. As the wind picked up the five were gone just as the mist came crashing in. And the people never knew a thing, that was from them.

Leerama watched the hole in the wall as he heard a clatter and turned. He saw a large black bag and behind it were four men carrying a red bag with the same symbol on the top of the bag. Leerama began to cry as he whimpered and said to them, "Was it worth it! She's dead! Who killed her!"

Swinging a closed katana was the lead man who wore a black scarf that wrapped around his left arm that seemed to disappear. He wore a long white skirt and an hiltless axe on his waist. He wore the same bandanna as the others as he presented the katana. He then said to Leerama, "The land of Iron's samurai Mifune killed her, he with his three wolves attacked us. We were severely overpowered, we were lucky that we escaped with just one casualty. But, we have the items that will ensure the survival of our people and bring back the pride of the Oni clan."

Leerama then stood up as he said to him, "What is with the scarf?"

Pulling down the scarf the man showed that his arm had been removed from the elbow down, "This happened to me and because of a technique called the Rasengan the katana you see here cut off my arm. Flying soon after into the chest of your beloved sister, Junaka."

Leerama then said to him, "Then it is not Mifune that I am after, I am after the user of the Rasengan. I want his name and his dream!"

The man replied to him, "Naruto Uzimaki, the next Hokage as rumor has it."

Leerama looked on the verge of insanity as he said to them, "I want the Bladed Lightning and the God Puppets. If shadows are what he wants as his dream, I'll give him the first ones."

The four were shocked as the man who had talked to him begged the question, "Because of the death of Junaka you are willing to push the prophecy from two ghost to four?"

Leerama then said to him, "No, five. I want to be his worst nightmare, have our intel gather the rest of the villages. The first kages are the targets, I want all of them and I want them now."

Standing at the standing battered wall was Leerama as he saw the wall that had been broken and cracked. Char marks were seen and burns were left behind, there on the wall were five images. Each with the symbol of the Kage. Trees attacked the land and a dragon fired knives of fire at it. Flying wasps and rain plagued the land as a man with swords cut the running people.

Leerama then began to see into the past as he formed a formation of hand seals and a ring of seals appeared around him. He then said outloud, "Lady Fate Vision Seal Jutsu." A woman appeared behind him as she had her hand go into his back. His eyes glowed as he began to see his village repair itself and time seemed to flow backwards.

He was in the past and walked in the direction of the disappearing Three Wolf Mountains. The mountains began to sink into the ground as he walked with many soldiers that carried the banners of his people. Only the baby green elephant was grabbing the tail of the mother. They walked with samurai swords though and walked in similar clothing of which samurai were seen to wear.

Leerama got to the area of the Three Wolves mountains that were no longer there. Instead there was a village with a tall wall that had many archers and samurai that stood outside the wall. Between the two opposing forces was wire strung along wooden posts. The samurai of both sides stood firmly until there was quakes and buzzes.

From the east came two forces that landed on the outskirts of the village. From the west came lightning and thunder as rain clouds darkened with the harken. Heat from flames were felt as leaves blew on the wind. The Oni clan had a representative walk forward that was dressed in a red cloak with a green sash. He pulled out his two swords that had tusk hilts and aimed the two blades at the enemies.

A man walking in a kage uniform pulled it off to show a white clothed long sleeved man. He had red hair with green eyes, his eye brows were thick with the right eye brow having five gaps. He had a tattoo on his right knee where the pant leg cut off. His left leg was fully clothed in white cloth, on his chest was the symbol of the Sand in blue and under it the wind kanji. He lifted his right hand as two large groups of men that were not shinobi let go of the long 15 ft long wagon with tarp.

To his distant right were sparse numbers, but tough and huge muscled men. The leader wore a similar cloak as to the Kazekage. He pulled his off to show his yellow and black striped cloth draped over his right shoulder that went under his left arm joining the shoulderless shirt he wore. His trousers were black that had tape around the calves. He had a black mustache and yellow eyes with only one open that being his right while the other squinted. He looked on as he signaled a small red haired girl. She came stumbling up as she was scared and pulled out four scrolls that were fairly large. The kage took one of them as he then pointed at one of the men who walked up.

The man pulled off his back a crossbow with a crank at the end and had a magazine as he stood guard of the girl in chains. The man then said to the leader, "Lord Tsuchikage, I shall watch the girl as your eye."

From the thundering sky was the many numbers of shinobi and samurai that all had dark skin. Their leader walked up with yellow hair that was balding with a bang in the shape of lightning. He wore a yellow version of the other kage, he pulled it off to show his samurai attire. He wore four katana with a fifth sword that was a Jian that was at the front as the point was just above the ground. The sheath for the Jian looked to have no side on the right for easy pull. He pulled his arms into his sleeves as he undid the top and had it flow in the wind as he showed his abs. On his right pectoral was the symbol of Lightning and on the left was a cloud. His eyes were covered by a pair of shades as he looked at the various armies.

To his distant left were many ninja as they wore blue and kimonos, others wore camo of the waters. There was a man with a long ponytail of yellow and red hair as he had no hair on the sides of his head. His eyes were blue and his goatee red with blond hairs here and there. He pulled off his kage attire to show his long sleeve shirt with sleeves that covered his hands flowing in the wind. His shorts were light blue and stopped half way down his thighs, while his shirt was a darker blue. Tied at the end of his pony tail that was whipping with the wind was a flag of blue that had the symbols of mist and water on it.

The final kage was Hashirama who took off his cloak to show his red armor attire. He walked forward as he saw the samurai holding flags that had Kanji of Iron that stood behind the wood and wire.

In front of the fence were three samurai all wearing silver samurai attire. They also wore wolf shaped helmets and had brown eyes. One had a mustache that was long thin and arching down past his lips. The one on his right since he was in the middle had side burns that went down to his chin edges. And opposite of him was one who had a long goatee. All three had black facial hair and look similar enough to be brothers, the youngest in the middle and twins to his sides.

The armies stood by as the nine took steps forward and were ready for war. The Kazekage lifted his hands as ten chakra strings came from the finger tips. The tarp flew to the wind as a giant serpent dragon rose on from the cart. It had twelve small arms and a pair of giant wings that were near the head. The wood was painted with blue as the yellow lines went along to link to yellow octagons. The dragon had a gun as the jaw as it rattled and circled to coil around it's master.

Leerama then said in astonishment, "The Desert Dragon, the first Kazekage's greatest puppet the first of the God Puppets that soon came after this battle."

The Tsuchikage pulled open the scroll he had as he ran into battle. He sprinted and leaped into the air flying at a high speed. He made a series of hand seals as he bit his lip and pulled blood from it. A cloud appeared as a giant sparrow bee appeared in the sky. It had in it's mandibles a flute as he went and grabbed it. He pulled it around his neck as he lowered his head and blew into the flute. He tapped the scroll as yellow energy came from it. Nodes appeared under his arms as four arms grew out. Two of them took the flute and began to play notes as he gained shards of exoskeleton on his back. His good eye watched as he looked at the battle field as people were in awe.

Leerama then said in study, "So, the great scroll of six arms and the first sage. The first Tsuchikage was a legend and still is, but shrouded to most in mystery. The reason why he used the flute was to prevent himself from becoming the queen's personal consort. He later became her willing consort thanks to the forebidden jutsus he used that wore on his sanity."

The three samurai pulled out their swords as they ran into battle with chakra running off their blades. One swung his sword as wolves came from it and armored their chakra made bodies with earth. Another's sword let off fire that took the shape of wolves pack running after the enemies. The third set of wolves ran like water as streams were drew from the very air itself.

Watching them Leerama said with neutrality in his voice, "The Three Wolves of the Iron Castle, generals and legends in their own rights. The first to give their chakra forms that mimicked the appearance of animals and without hand seals.

Walking up and pulling out his short katana was the Raikage on his left side. As he swung his arm and had it move to block three shuriken fired from an opening octagon panel on the dragon puppet's body. He then reached for his right side with his left arm and pulled out a cleaver sword that was thin enough to fool most that it was a katana. He swung it as black electricity danced it's blade and zapped at the water wolf that attacked him.

Tilting his head Leerama then said in curiosity, "So the elders were wrong on him starting out big like the other kage. He used his cleaver sword of black lightning and the short sword of response as his opening gambits. Very nice, can't wait to see his power move though."

The Mizukage took a step as his foot hit the ground he began running place strapping his feet at near super human levels. His arms snapped up as the sleeves ran down and his hands whipped up as the sky darkened with thunder. He ran as he leaped into the air and flipped as the wind danced around him in a spiral. He then stuck a kick as four of the earth made wolves breaking them. He punched up at the sparrow bee as he made a hole on it's leg. The bee roared as the Tsuchikage then formed seals with his hands and threw with his free two amber made kunai. The kunai formed into bees that went in and stung the shoulders of the Mizukage. Vibrations came from his body as he broke one of the bees after being stung by the other. His left arm throbbed as he punched the retreating bee and shattered it.

Surprised Leerama said with a gasp, "So, the Tsuchikage got the first hit in the match that would become the reason for the Kage summits. Poor Mizukage, and to think his kekkei genkei was the last of it's hosts. Only to have that sting to forever sterilize him from future children leaving his kekkei genkei to never be seen again."

Hashirama walked as he placed his hands together and thrust forward both hands clamped at eachother. The roots came up behind him in a drill as they attacked at the fire wolves breaking them to ash as the roots became cinders. Only leaves grew with ivy out of the cinders as tree came from the ground with pinecones came from them.

Leerama then said in focus, "So, the Hokage's famous wood style jutsu."

The Oni leader walked up as he aimed his two swords and had white chakra come from the swords of nearly white silver. He swung them as he jousted up at the trees that dropped exploding acorns. The silver went in blades of wind that cut the trees down to size. He strapped his foot as he moved in a series of turning steps swinging his swords at the various ninja and samurai having no allying warriors of any kind.

Leerama recognized his own blood as he said in melancholy, "So, the great founder of the clan's step, he strapped his feet to fling the wind into blades that attacked various people."

The Kazekage moved his fingers as he held them out in front him like he was playing a piano. He stroked his right index finger and strapped his left index followed by his flicking left thumb. The dragon opened it's wings as it flapped them in a repeated motion. The Kagekage leaped onto the tail of the dragon as it flew higher into the sky. He danced his fingers as several octagons opened as chains came out as they hit the ground stabbing as others flung with mace heads at the Three Wolves.

The brother samurai leaped out of the way as one of them swung his sword and earth wolves ran at some of the chains. The twin of the earth wolf displaying brother swung his sword as fire came out and snapped it's wolf like jaws at the chains. Two of the chains snapped as they hit the ground and the octagons closed.

The sparrow bee flew up as it short it's stinger at the Oni leader who stopped and swung both swords. Two blades smacked as a spiral of silver and white wind hit the stinger breaking it into pieces. Spinning his swords he struck them back behind him in a stabbing motion. The short sword of response blocked the blades tossing them into the air. The Raikage moved in with his cleaver sword as the Oni leader side stepped and danced around catching one sword while the other stabbed in the ground. The ground shattered around them as the sword stabbed the ground catching the Raikage off guard as he stepped back. He received a cut on his right cheek barely dodging the Oni leader's other blade. The Oni leader kicked the blade up as he caught it and swung it as the short sword of response was hit out spinning into a tree.

As the Oni leader went at the Raikage he saw a flash of lightning as the Jian was grabbed and swung. The blade became like a whip as yellow and blue energy raced along the blade fragments. Lightning was mimicked as the tangle went around the sword. Pulling the Raikage shattered one sword into fragments as he had the jian become straight again. Thrusting at the Oni leader the Raikage stabbed the Oni leader's right eye. Pulling to the left the other eye was taken out as he screamed in pain.

Down came the cleaver sword as it was about to behead the man as he roared. The army of the Oni clan members took their swords and stabbed themselves. Chakra raced as their ghost ascended to the sky and the people fell down in a giant seal. Thousands of spirits began to walk as they pulled out their swords and banners with pitchfork heads. They went at the shinobi who were standing by letting the leaders take it out. Two of the spirits went at the Raikage as he panicked and starred at the spirits.

Laughing the Oni leader then rose his head and said to him, "You thought we didn't stand a chance? This is our ultimate jutsu, the Walking Ghost Dance Jutsu. A forbidden jutsu, we made the first of them and your people use us to make more. We expanded our art for shinobi of all kinds, we were the first of samurai to betray the meaning of honor. Oni is our name and powerless we are not as you think, we are the cobble stones to your villages and empires. And you think that we can't break under your foot and swallow you whole. Sacrifice, this is the art of the forbidden and the Oni that stalk the darkness. Now, watch my forbidden jutsu."

Dropping his sword he formed a hand seal as he stabbed his fingers into his eyes. He pushed his brain as a ghost appeared behind him. It was the Reaper Death Seal as he said to the Raikage, "Meet the first of the Oni! You know him well!"

Raikage shouted in fear as he starred at the monster, "SHINIGAMI!"

Grinning the Oni leader then stood up straight as he said to him, "I have awaken the forbidden jutsu of sealing my greatest fear to my shadow. The sacrifice is that I can no longer have a shadow which means that when I die I will suffer for all eternity. You know Shinigami Oni as the samurai that killed himself to kill five thousand people in a single stroke and 'live' to kill 100,000 more. Isn't it frightening that my worst fear is the very founder of the clan? The very core to our culture, our tradition and our blood. Watch Raikage as I kill you all!"

Shinigami then laughed as he streamed his arm in prayer beads and aimed his dagger at the Raikage. The shadow of lightning dropped his cleaver sword as he pulled out his long sword. He swung it as multiple blades could be seen from it's span. The two ghosts that came to their leader's defense took the blow making it appear as one. The dagger of Shinigami struck as the long sword broke free and hit the ground. The arm covered and draped in prayer beads stabbed into the Raikage. He gasped as blood came out and felt his left leg being pulled out. Silver came from the still unbroken blade of the Oni leader as it slashed the leg off. Widening eyes of the Raikage looked to his leg as it lost color and movement. Crawling back the Raikage feared for his life as a wing came to his defense.

The Mizukage landed as he grabbed up the Raikage and leaped back as two swords from ghost nearly stabbed them. The Mizukage landed as he spun as a funnel came from the sky and a stream of water came from his hands. He pushed up and down as the tornado of water went at the battlefield.

Kunai and cannon balls flew from the Desert Dragon as it 'roared' with a creak. Fire came from the jaw nozzle that swept the ground polluted by ghosts. Ghost climbed the flames as the they reached the tail the Kazekage leaped back. He began falling and flipping as the dragon was dragged down. Pulling and swinging back then fro did all the octagons open up. Kunai flew out as two hexagons at the top of the head turned and organized into a circle. The ten hexagons opened as two human shaped puppets came out dressed in white. In the middle of the circle was a purple diamond that opened as a man dressed in white rose out. He had brown hair and sand gold eyes as he looked at the field of battle. His hands shot chakra strings at the puppets as they flew out and attacked the ghosts with various chakra blades and blasts.

The Kazekage cut the chakra strings as he grabbed his feet and began spinning to the ground. The dragon began to fall as the Kazekage landed pulling out a knife with a few seals written on it. He cut the ghost as it dispersed into sparks. He then flipped it and caught it in his jaws as he rose his hands. As the dragon descended back into range chakra strings came and linked the dragon to it's anchor. The arms then had dust and sand come out as the sand poured down hitting the ground. Whipping his arms the sand came up and around as swords stabbed the dome of sand. Seals appeared on the sand that matched the blade, the next ghost that touch the dome sparked away. The other ghosts ran as the ten puppets went at the ghosts and were led by their master.

The puppeteer landed as he said to the Kazekage, "Monzaemon Chikamatsu reporting lord Kazekage."

The Kazekage then had the shield fall as he said to him, "Damn that sand shield that I copied from the demon still has some chinks. Oh well, time to attack, we need to use this moment to ally with the Iron Castle. Get their attention and play rabbit right into the horde."

Monzaemon nodded as he ran with his puppets circling him attacking and defending his movements. The dragon fired streams of sand at the ghost and with a tug of the string, kunai rained down with seals on them. Stabbing into ghosts as they flew into the wind as sparks of blue.

Arrows came from the 'Eye' of the Tsuchikage as he flew down and had the Sparrow Bee grab up the girl. Jumping onto the leg the 'Eye' clung on to the bee as he fired arrows at the shinobi of the other nations. Taking one of the scrolls the Tsuchikage unrolled it and summoned from it a pair of antennae. Leapping off he flew without the aid of the bee and threw some rocks as he formed some hand seals. He then said to the shinobi and ghosts alike, "Heavy Rock Fall Jutsu!"

The rocks that were like pebbles built in weight as they came crashing down with craters that followed. Shinobi were buried and slaughtered by the ghosts and the treacherous Earth. The Leaf village shinobi followed the bothers into battle as water and earth came at the opponents.

Running at top speed was the Mizukage as he leaped and flew at the Oni Leader. Kicking his jaw he pushed up as the man flew into the sky with rain pelting him. Grabbing the sword of the Raikage did the Mizukage throw him into the air. The Raikage pulled out a sword as he swung the regular katana that turned invisible. A stab wound appeared in the chest of the leader as he coughed out blood. He then said to them, "My descendant will be back and he will have your precious swords. He will kill you all of the Lightning that placed us under your heel."

Leerama then said outloud, "Enough." He then placed his hands together and formed a few seals. He then snapped by his ear as he woke up in front of the wall.

He then looked as he said at the falling leaf as he stepped on it, "I will crush the Leaf and the Lightning, but most importantly. I shall do in their allies at the same time."


End file.
